xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Aki Tezuka
A completely h'armless' Japanese girl who is the room-mate of Harold. Biographical Information Name: Aki Tezuka Code Name: Has not come up with one yet :: Harold suggested 'Art Attack' or 'Art Surgeon' Age: 19 Sex: Female Nationality: Japanese Physical Description Height: '''5'6" '''Weight: '''125 '''Eye Color: blue Hair Color/Style: *light brownish orange hair *short bob hair-style Other: ''' : Aki is very distinguishable for one reason, she has no arms. They are cut off half way down the arm between her shoulder and her elbow. '''X-Outfit: '''Does not really have one as she has never really been the kind of person to go directly into combat '''Casual Outfit: *White blouse with the sleeves tied up below where her arms end *dull green pants. *Aki does everything with her feet so it's not a very good idea for her to wear skirts or dresses Equipment: *General art supplies *Canvas for painting on Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Mutation and special relationship Extra-normal abilities (from mutation): Able to turn her art temporary into three dimensional objects in the real world *If she makes a piece of art depicting a living being into reality, she can directly control the living art and make it obey her will. *She can bring art into realiy from the size of a mouse to the size of a fully grown human being *She needs to concentrate deeply in order to maintain the presence of the entity or object in the real world. *The appearance of the piece of art dictates what it is capable of doing for her **For example: ***if she draws an entity with wings, then that entiry once made real would be able to fly ***If the entity has claws they would be able to use those claws to slash at people and things. Extra-Normal characteristic (from Harold): '''Even if Harold shuts down a psionic connection that he has established for the whole team. There is a seperate one that connects Aki to him and him to her '''Weaknesses: Long prep time relative to a short time of effectiveness *She must render the image completely, stick figures won't work. Neither will trying to make an iron bar out of a single line on a piece of paper. **Even if she could rush the work and it still be effective, she is at her heart a perfectionist and would not be satisfied until the art was the best it could be. But this is mustly because her ability to make the art real is controlled in part by whether or not she thinks the piece of art is completely finished or not. *Maintaining the object or being as real, takes a great deal of concentration and given the flightfulness of Aki's mind, this often is a problem. *The larger the object or being the shorter it will last and the more she has to concentrate **Human sized piece of art last at most for an hour but art the size of a mouse could be maintained for two or three hours if need be. *She can not make an entity that in and of itself has a mutant abilitiy other than a physical mutantion. *The existence of a direct psionic connection between Aki's mind and Harold's can often be unadvantagous for one or both of them. ''Normal human' Abilities: ' *she can use her feet to manipulate her environment just as well as a normal person can use their hands. **Though there are some things she just can't do....like put her shirts on. *brilliant artist, albeit an avant garde one. *bit of philosophy and history geek. *some karate training (VERY good at kicking). *Bi-lingual **Japanese **English Psychological Description 'Personality: ' *despite what people might think, she could care less about having no arms. *She has never really had them so she does not miss them *Tends to use the awkwardness that people feel around her to her advantage by making dumb jokes like telling people they should shake on it. *A bit of a weird person to be around. *Seems quiet but once you start talking to her, you'll likely wish you were on drugs. *Tends to speaks in riddles and questions *Rarely ever gives a straight answer. *Often wonders aloud about the strangest things *Has a tendency to ask people embarassing and/or stupid questions. 'Interests: ' *art *philosophy *history *food *relaxing 'Hobbies: ' *Painting *Reading *Relaxing *Using the awkwardness people feel around her to amuse herself. 'History: ' Aki is a girl whose arms were amputated due to a birth defect. To make up for her lack of arms, she learned to use her feet to accomplish everyday tasks with surprising dexterity. She has short red hair and dark green eyes, and wears a boy's uniform to avoid awkward situations that would arise from using her feet while wearing a skirt. Instead, Aki's odd personality that can only be described as "unique" is what brings about awkward situations with the people around her. Her parents, while loving her deeply, have never known how to deal with Aki, her disability or her eccentricity. Often times, it seems that Aki is unaware that she does not even have arms, and tends to act nonchalant with other people in general. She has had no issue with being a paraplegic and enjoys ribbing other people who are trying to avoid taking notice of it. She also is non-chalant about other people's disabilities, warning blind people about invisible swords and singing "I will always love you" to deaf people. She is also this way with mutants. She has no problem saying "So...what's your mutant power? And can it help me open this jar of pickles? A power isn't a power if it can't open a jar of pickles..." Yes she's warped. Her favorite quote is "Can you seize the day?" Aki discovered her powers casually and has gently learned to control them over time. This is not her trying to be a hero or a villain, she is just curious about how much she can push it, so is always practicing with her power. --- --- --- Aki met up out of sheer luck with the x men while they were looking for their kidnapped mentor. Despite initial doubts about her usefulness, she proved to be an essential part of the x men's plan to take down the leader of the gang that was hold their mentor captive. After the smoke cleared so to speak, the x men's mentor was safe (or as safe as he could be given the circumstances), Aki and Harold forged a friendship between them built on the concept of neither one of them being all that well suited to be members of a society with an over-relience on it's members having four fingers and a thumb. This friendship eventually lead to the decision to allow Harold to sleep in the girl's dorm as Aki's room-mate so that the two of them could engage in symbiotic relationship of each helping to do what the other could not easily do. APPENDIX When she left her parent's house, she left a note: Background Information Aki is controlled by Kumi, who makes no secret of the fact that Aki is based almost entirely on Rin Tezuka, who is Kumi's favorite character in the computer game, Katawa Shoujo, Category:Females Category:Mutant Category:X men Category:Ability Mutants Category:Missing Limbs Category:Asian